<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>never speak to me about the gay wedding ever again by luckybarton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088235">never speak to me about the gay wedding ever again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckybarton/pseuds/luckybarton'>luckybarton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley - Freeform, Coming Out, Expelli-gender! 2020, Gay Character, Gen, Ginny Weasley-centric, Harry Potter Cameo, Nonbinary Luna Lovegood, Queer Themes, Quidditch, Trans Man Charlie Weasley, Trans Man Fleur Delacour, Trans Man Ginny Weasley, Weasley Family (Harry Potter) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckybarton/pseuds/luckybarton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><br/>“I can’t tell if they’re like this because it’s a wedding or if they’re like this because they want to be so supportive that they think they’ve got to be.”<br/></i>
</p><p> </p><p>Vignettes, or the time he spent working out who he was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Weasley &amp; Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood &amp; Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Expelli-gender! 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>never speak to me about the gay wedding ever again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/gifts">MoonGoddex</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ginny knew that Bill was going to have a gay wedding. She had known for </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So why wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>any of her family</span>
  </em>
  <span> shut up about it? It had almost been a week without </span>
  <em>
    <span>oooh, the two grooms</span>
  </em>
  <span> until Percy had had something to say about how it ‘might not be a good look—especially with the way Veelas are known to be—not Florent, of course, but—you know,’ and then everyone had gotten </span>
  <em>
    <span>so angry</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him, and they were at least on the right side of the argument, but then after he’d apologised it had sparked the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>gay wedding obsession</span>
  </em>
  <span> over again and she felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>done.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I can’t tell,” she remarked to Harry, “if they’re like this because it’s a wedding or if they’re like this because they want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> supportive that they think they’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Harry hadn’t had </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> useful to say in response, just some mumble about never having been to a wedding and not knowing. “At least they’re for it,” he said, after far too much time to think to come up with something so platitudinous. “You know, they had to do some wicked stuff to change the name on the record plaque.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ginny said, “I’m glad they did it, though. Can you imagine, having a name you don’t like any more carved into the wall of the school where your kids’ll go?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You don’t like ‘Ginevra’,” Harry said.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s different. I’ve got a nickname,” Ginny said.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Want to go to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>gay </span>
  </em>
  <span>wedding with me?” Harry asked. “To watch the men getting married.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ginny snorted. “Sure. Let’s do it.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“How did you know you were a man?” Ginny asked Charlie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow, but didn’t put down the coffee-table book about 101 Enchanted Waterfalls Around the World. “How do you know you’re a girl?” he replied. “I think it’s the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny frowned. “I know I’ve asked before, but I don’t think I’ve thought about it enough to know that, and it sounds like you thought about things a lot. Sorry for asking, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie folded the book shut, keeping his fingers in it as a bookmark. “I knew it felt wrong to be a girl as soon as I knew what a girl was,” he said. “I quickly worked out it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a boy. So I guess I demanded that. Mum has some funny stories about that, though she won’t tell them. Maybe if she gets drunk tonight I can goad her into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny laughed. “Go ahead. I’ll be waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Charlie said, “I’m pretty sure that at first, Mum wanted a boy and a girl. And then it turned out she didn’t have one, so she kept having more boys until another girl appeared!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard that one before,” Ginny said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brothers are great. You’re lucky you have so many of us,” Charlie smirked. “It was all for the better.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The pitch was covered with a water-repelling charm, but that hadn’t stopped Ginny from getting soaked to her skin on the way there. Everything was either waterlogged or clinging, and mid-November, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucked.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Quidditch practice could only take place once everyone was off from classes, and though magical lights kept the field lit, they weren’t stopping it from getting colder.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Weasley, here,” one of her older teammates said, then cast a hot-air charm. “Anyone else need drying off?” Everyone’s hands shot up. “Great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d recently switched from playing as a seeker to as a chaser. It was more interesting, and he usually managed to be a better chaser than the other team’s chaser--as opposed to a seeker who was only ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. The time she’d caught the snitch had felt incredible. Every single other game, less so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been scary to ask, though. She hadn’t known if it would have taken her off main roster, and she knew when she’d asked that if the answer was no, she’d still have wanted to play as Seeker anyway, and that there was a possibility that just </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking </span>
  </em>
  <span>would hurt, and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. That wasn’t what </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened, and her teammates were kicking off the ground and soaring into the sky as she had her little spiral. She took a leap. There was something about this place, these people, that felt like home. Some small part of herself only existed when she was here. She hadn’t worked out quite what it was, but she was determined not to lose it.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It should have been hard to form a friendship in the library, what with the rules about talking and the proclivity for students to casually ignore each other’s existence as they pretended not to be looking up spells they’d learn in higher years and potions they were forbidden from making. Maybe that was why Ginny had spoken to Luna for the first time in its doorway. Both of them were struggling to carry out a different set of tomes on herbology, and both of them had wanted to offer to help each other despite this.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They ended up having a longer conversation after finding somewhere reasonable to put the books down and sit. Luna talked a while about what they were trying to study--which sounded absolutely nothing like anything Ginny had ever heard of--and that they wanted to be referred to as ‘they’ or ‘them’ instead of ‘she’ or ‘he’.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“‘He’ and ‘she’ speak to the masculine and feminine energies within us… but I think that I’ve got such a mixture of both and it changes so much that using </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> never feels right,” Luna explained, in the tone of a person who had to do a lot of explaining.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ginny nodded. “That makes sense,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Luna said, lighting up. “Do you feel the same way, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t know,” Ginny admitted. “It’s not something I think about a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad you thought about it with me,” Luna said.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tristan stirred the sugar into his tea apprehensively. He added the milk apprehensively. He sipped it apprehensively, and looked around the table at the rest of his family cheerfully eating breakfast—apprehensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so apprehensive?” Ron asked. “Eat some eggs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a big word,” George said, “have you been reading a book?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George,” Mrs. Weasley said, “I know you’re catching up on time away, but you don’t need to act like that. And Ginny, Ron’s right, eat some eggs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tristan took a forkful of egg, if just to try to get his mum’s eyes off him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come off it,” Ron said, “I know you’re angry with one of us, so who is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just assume that’s the problem,” Tristan said, while chewing. Silence fell at the table. “The problem is, I’m a man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mr. Weasley said. “Well. You know that’s not a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tristan exhaled. “I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> it wasn’t a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naaah,” Ron said. “Everyone here is cool with everything. We even had a gay wedding in our back garden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tristan rolled his eyes. “I’m happy to hear it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>